


Supernatural - You don't accept me

by Vrishchika



Series: supernatural [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: The odds were stacked against them; will they make it through? Or will they go their separate ways?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from WP!
> 
> Beta - lovely Nikki (rainbowsraging)

Mitch thought he was fortunate at first, that he enjoyed freedom and insight that was unknown to humans. When he was younger, he followed the rules laid down by his adoptive parents out of respect and affection for them, but as he grew, his body and mind's natural fluidity overcame the rules human society tried to place on him.

The more he interacted with his human peers, the more certain he was that the way of his birth species was superior. It seemed humans took the limitations of their body more seriously than the flexibility and potential of their minds. Nowhere was it more apparent than in their restrictions on gender and sexuality.

Mitch was thankful that the five years he spent with his birth parents had allowed his instincts to develop completely, and no amount of social coaching could suppress them.

He spent most of his high school years reveling in this freedom, exploring his sexuality, introducing other boys to their potential. He also took time to learn as much as he could about Earth, especially with regards to music.

Music was strange and new to him. His society, as advanced and sophisticated as it was, never developed music or experimented with sounds as far as he knew. He wanted to learn everything he could so he could share it with his world when he was inevitably found.

And he would be found.

It might take years, but Mitch was certain they were already on their way. So until he was found, he would enjoy the earth and its humans.

Strange how a single event shattered everything he thought he knew about his people and himself.

\---

_Kissing Scott was different. There was an undercurrent of energy, a strange buzz that lit up Mitch's entire being. He had kissed many boys in the past, had drawn them in and shown them an entire world of passion and freedom._

_In all his previous sexual interactions, he had been in control. He was the master of the game and his lovers were his disciples, but something was different with Scott. While Mitch was still guiding him, still teaching him the ways, Scott somehow had more influence over him than anyone else did in the past._

_Mitch felt less like he was playing a game and more like he was involved in something serious._

_Scott and he had always clicked; they had this instant and intense connection that Mitch hadn't experienced before. That should've made him more cautious, but in the arrogance of youth, Mitch didn't pull away. He continued to seek that pleasure and connection out, to get lost in Scott's embrace and savor the intimacy._

_They were in a deserted parking lot in Scott's car when it happened._

_Mitch was on Scott's lap as they exchanged deep, drugging kisses. He grinded down against his boyfriend, relishing every moan and every gasp he drew from Scott's lips. They were close and Mitch could taste Scott's arousal on his tongue, he could sense Scott was on the verge of coming._

_He felt like he was on the edge too, like they might just come together and shatter under waves of pleasure in perfect sync. Scott was murmuring praises in his ear, his voice tremulous but full of awe and Mitch revelled in it._

_He was so lost in pleasure, so intensely involved with Scott, that he barely even noticed a small tendril of energy unraveling from deep within him and reaching out to his lover. Any other time, he would've questioned it or tried to reign it back in to understand why it reached out._

_At that moment, he just didn't care and he paid for it._

_That delicate little sliver of energy, whatever it was, was soundly rejected and destroyed on contact. Just as Scott arched in pleasure, Mitch writhed in agony; feeling a searing flash of pain course through his body._

_He curled into Scott, his fingers tightening on Scott's shirt as his boyfriend panted in his ear, completely unaware of what had passed. He shivered and barely held back sobs as Scott wrapped his arms around him and brushed kisses against his cheek and neck._

_It wasn't Scott's fault, it wasn't deliberate, but it was rejection none the less and Mitch felt it. The agony lingered even as they cleaned up and pulled on their pants. It lingered even as Mitch stumbled into his room, showered, and fell into his bed._

_It lingered as he sobbed and screamed into the pillow, unable to understand why he felt so hollow, so broken._

_And it never faded away... Mitch just got used to it._

_\----_

Mitch had been so naive then. He was so certain he knew everything he needed to know about his own race. He smirked down at humans and imagined himself superior, but he was the one who lost.

He stayed with Scott for several weeks before it became unbearable. Scott was an excellent boyfriend and he clearly cared for Mitch, possibly even loved him in his unique human way. But it wasn't enough.

It took three agonizing tries for his body to recognize that the probe would die on the first contact. It took three tries for Mitch to recognize the probe shattering harmed him in ways that could not be healed. It left three invisible scars on his very being and Mitch knew he could afford no more.

He broke up with Scott and wounded that young heart. But young hearts heal... scarred souls do not.

\----

_Mitch had many men in his life after Scott and each provided him with the meaningless and safe pleasure that he sought. Travis proved to be the safest for a long time because he was an unshakable barrier between him and Scott. Mitch had all the sexual intimacy he craved and surprisingly pleasant companionship without the overwhelming need and painful rejection he faced with Scott._

_Alex was another wall between them. Scott clearly cherished and adored him and that worked well to keep Mitch away, even after his breakup with Travis. It wasn't easy but Mitch managed because it had to. There was no other way around it and getting back together wasn't an option._

_And Mitch was almost successful. They stayed in that safe limbo and Mitch almost believed he could live with it, that he could avoid Scott's allure forever and retain their beautiful friendship at the same time._

_But he was under Scott and in his thrall the moment he let his guard down._

_They were on tour, always in close quarters, always in each other's company. Everything between them was right and balanced, and Mitch would even say it was the pinnacle of their friendship._

_They had just wrapped up a livestream and were enjoying their drinks when Scott pulled him closer and onto his lap. Mitch barely managed to gather the will to protest before Scott had him pinned to the mattress with his powerful body and his equally powerful gaze._

_"Mitchy..."_

_Mitch shouldn't have given in, he should have remembered those hard-earned lessons and denied what Scott clearly wanted from him._

_He didn't._

_He let Scott underdress him, kiss him, and caress him. He submitted and lost all sense when Scott wrapped his fingers around his cock and slipped those lubed digits in his hole. He thrilled in every whispered praise, gasped at every little bite, and danced to Scott's tune without hesitation or reserve._

_He cried out, loud and uninhibited when Scott pressed his cock into him, sliding home like he belonged there. He dug his nails into Scott's shoulders, wrapped his legs around him, and drowned in the intensity he hadn't felt for_ _ages_ _when it happened again._

_Scott grunted against his neck in pleasure and Mitch's entire body seized and spasmed in pain._

_Another piece of his soul repulsed and destroyed mercilessly, and by a person who claimed to love him above all else._

_It was heart rendering to deny Scott this time, to turn away from him and be cold after they joined in love just the night before._

_But it had to be done._

_This time, his body wasn't as ready to forgive his mistake. The following weeks were almost beyond his ability to bear. He felt the press of the crowds, couldn't find comfort in Scott, and struggled to keep a level head during performances. Meet and greets were pure torment, hugging fans with their loud thoughts and potent emotions felt like acid poured over his skin, and pretending everything was ok between him and Scott was draining._

_Sometimes he almost believed that being with Scott was better than enduring the constant feeling of loss but deep in his heart, he knew that was just his longing for Scott talking._

_Mitch had nothing more left to give. He could just hope that their friendship survived this mess and they actually remained what they claimed to be._

_Always platonic._

_\----_

It took him  _months_  to recover, or perhaps  _adjust_  would be a better word. He had to orient himself to the new normal, get used to another scar on his soul as he focused on his career and unsteady relationship with Scott.

They managed, just barely, to recover and heal their relation, but Mitch still felt the distance. He still wanted to reach out and pull Scott close, to feel him accept the bond instead of rejecting it.

He still had  _some_  hope in his heart that everything would be better in the future, that somehow Scott would open his soul to him.

Unfortunately, it looked like his time had run out. He knew it wouldn't be long before people of his race found him, but it was still a surprise to see one of them now.

"You have taken the name Mitchell."

Mitch looked at the... woman before him, already torn by her presence. It had been two decades but he still recognized one of his race on sight. She probably had the same chip embedded in her as he did to appear more human, but nothing disguised the energy emitting from her body. Humans couldn't perceive it, but his senses picked the subtle difference immediately. The energy wasn't similar to humans. It wasn't wild, uncontrolled and responsive. It was contained and mastered in a way Mitch had never seen.

He didn't need any more proof as his senses had never deceived him.

"That's the name my human parents gave me."

She nodded, accepting and gentle. He saw none of his own arrogance and sense of superiority in her, so it was clearly the folly of youth that shaped his thoughts in the past.

"I see you are successful on Earth," She observed, taking in her surroundings with a slight smile, "But I expected nothing less of my brother's offspring."

Mitch swallowed at that, "You're my aunt."

"Indeed." She took one last look at their surroundings before turning to face him, "Now little Mitchell, you must make a choice." She slid a datapad across the table towards him, "Yours is not an isolated case and there have been explorers stranded on other planets before. We always offer them the option to remain behind if they've already established themselves. We offer the same choice to you, but there are some conditions you must be aware of."

"Conditions?"

"You cannot procreate with an earthling." Mitch flinched at that, taken aback. "Your biological line must end with you if you choose to remain. You are free to live as you are now and you are free to request a return to our home planet at any time. Bear in mind that a similar escort mission will take at least 5 years to reach you. We can't leave any of our technology aside from a small communications module with you so you will not have access to your own transport vehicle."

Mitch licked his lips, "Procreation... isn't a concern for me. I only indulge in sexual relations with men."

She arched a brow, "Do men in mate-bonds not procreate on Earth? Gain assistance of a consenting woman to sire offspring?"

Mitch stilled, his mind rapidly trying to understand the implications of her simple question. The moment he heard those words, something  _clicked_  and his instincts were rarely wrong. "Mate bond?" He asked, his voice low and almost hoarse. He felt lead settle in his stomach when his aunt looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowed.

"Mate bonds," she began slowly, "are potent connections that two compatible individuals form when they commit to one another. The bonds are instinctive, and almost always reciprocal. They're usually formed during sexual congress," Mitch recoiled and his aunt immediately reached forward to grasping his chin, "Nephew, have you formed a bond?"

Mitch shook his head, "No, no."

"I sense a lie." Her voice dripped with disapproval, "You do not know how dangerous this is, let me see." Before Mitch could even understand what she was about to do, he felt it. A sliver of energy unwrapped from her and slipped into his body. It was controlled, but warm and accepting, just like her entire demeanor had been since she stepped into his home.

When she pulled away, her hand was shaking and her face was white.

Mitch swallowed and sat back in his chair, waiting for her to speak. He knew it was bad, he had  _always_  known it was bad.

"I sense four wounds." She said, her voice tightly controlled but her expression anguished, "You have been rejected by your mate four times."

Mitch flinched, closing his eyes in dismay as everything fell into place. He had suspected it was something like this but it sounded so... so unreal and fairy-tale like that he dismissed it from his mind.

"How is that possible? Are we even compatible with humans on this level? Whatever level it might be?" Mitch waved helplessly between them, feeling completely out of his depth.

She leaned back, "It has happened before. The human mates chose to return to our planet with their partners instead of staying on Earth." Mitch felt the cold comfort offered by incompatibility slip away as her words registered, "They formed healthy and thriving bonds. Outright rejection is rare as most humans only fail to respond." She waved her hand dismissively, "They only need some coaching and guidance to accept the bond."

"I see."

"You must return with me." His aunt insisted.

Mitch shook his head, "That's... that's not possible. At least not now." He had every intention of returning, but now wasn't the right time, "I have a career and people that rely on me to-"

"The pain isn't going to stop." Mitch froze. "We're beings with extreme sensitivity and have acute extrasensory perception. You're young, but surely you've felt it, the press of other people's thoughts and emotions on your mind." She leaned forward, "When you reach to bond with your mate, you are vulnerable. If the bond isn't fulfilled, your perception is exposed to all sensory input in your surroundings."

Mitch became pale when he understood what she was trying to say.

"Every wound to our core has an impact on our health.  _Four_  massive wounds from rejection is unheard of. You are in need of healing and I do not have the skills or means to assist you. You won't become accustomed to this, nephew, these wounds must be repaired as much as they can be."

Mitch licked his lips, "Is there a way to heal the wounds?" They felt like they could never be healed and his aunt's expression certainly wasn't encouraging.

"They will never be fully healed," She admitted and Mitch closed his eyes, "The scars of rejection will linger even if your mate accepts the bond now. The mating bond is ideal but if your mate has rejected you four times... I assume, it's unlikely to happen."

Mitch hunched down in his chair and rubbed his chest shakily. His aunt reached out and curled her fingers around his in a human gesture of comfort, "But healers can help you partially recover and provide long-term healing that will help you remain healthy for the rest of your natural life. Humans aren't psi-null, they project their thoughts and emotions, which is what makes them compatible with us in the first place."

"And if I remain on Earth?"

She studied him carefully, "You will notice physical and mental consequences within 5 to 6 years. This doesn't lead to death and many survive well enough to be productive members of society with the right care and in the right environment. But most... take their own life."

Mitch shakily brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, "This is ridiculous."

" _I agree._ "

Mitch sucked in a sharp breath at the low, ice cold tone and looked at his aunt in horror. His heart pounded in his ears as he heard heavy footsteps approach from behind him.

Scott's hands settled on his shoulders, their grip like vice and Mitch felt helpless and trapped.

Scott wasn't supposed to be here.

He was  _never_  supposed to know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my wonderful beta @rainbowsraging for being absolutely awesome and checking this one quickly. I hope you guys enjoy! Comments always welcome!

 

_She studied him carefully, "You will notice physical and mental consequences within 5 to 6 years. This doesn't lead to death and many survive well enough to be productive members of society with the right care and in the right environment. But most... take their own life."_

_Mitch shakily brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, "This is ridiculous."_

_"I agree."_

_Mitch sucked in a sharp breath at the low, ice cold tone and looked at his aunt in horror. His heart pounded in his ears as he heard heavy footsteps approach from behind him._

_Scott's hands settled on his shoulders, their grip like vice and Mitch felt helpless and trapped._

_Scott wasn't supposed to be here._

_He was never supposed to know._

_\---_

"Mitchell, introductions."

His aunt's voice was distant as thoughts crowded his mind, screaming for attention. Mitch had been relatively calm, accepting the new knowledge with grim determination. He had been  _fine_. He had been in  _control_.

And now everything was a mess.

He scrambled away from the chair, clutching at his chest desperately as the world pressed down on him. Scott's fury was cutting, razor-sharp against his weak shields and it didn't help the rising panic that strangled his throat. He struggled to breathe, shaking with the effort to suppress his nausea.

Mitch was drowning. It was too much, too quickly.

For a moment, he forgot  _why_  he was drowning. Unrelenting, incomprehensible terror flooded his veins as his mind scrambled to make sense of it all. He was hot but his fingers felt icy. He was sucking desperate gulps of air, but his lungs felt empty.

" _Breathe! Breathe! BREATHE!!_ "

He sucked in a sharp breath, shaking as some semblance of control and awareness finally started to trickle in. It felt hazy still, spots in eyes were blinding him and his thoughts were in complete disarray but some of the dread had receded.

"Easy Mitchell," His aunt's voice was calm, almost soothing. He focused on that instead of Scott's very potent presence pressed against his side. "Center yourself, let thoughts drift but don't pay attention to them. Just breathe."

Mitch focused on the warmth of her hands against his temples, focused on the protective energy she was weaving around his mind.

It seemed like hours until he was steady enough,  _brave_  enough, to turn his eyes towards his most important person.

Scott looked shattered.

"Scotty..."

"No." His best friend cut him off, "We'll talk when you're ready. We'll talk at your pace, I can wait.

I'll wait forever."

Mitch took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on Scott's shoulder. It was tempting to put this off, to wait until he was on more even ground. But...

"Just... just give me a few minutes." He said softly, pulling away to shakily rub his tear-stained face, "It's out in the open now. No point in delaying anything."

The silence that followed was  _excruciating_. Scott was tense and shaking by his side while his aunt retreated to her seat and watched them carefully. Mitch focused on trying to control his rebelling body, rubbing his hands together and taking deep breaths.

He was nowhere close to ready when he lifted his eyes to look at his aunt, "This is Scott Hoying, my best friend and... my colleague, if you will. We work together." He swallowed, "My aunt, my biological father's sister," He looked at her questioningly, he hadn't even asked her name...

Her lips curled into an amused smile, "You may call me Venan."

"My aunt Venan." Mitch hesitated, wondering what his real name was. It didn't matter now but...

There was a beat of silence but Mitch didn't dare look at Scott, "Mike and Nell aren't your biological parents." His best friend's tone flat and unreadable.

Venan observed Scott, her eyes flashing until they settled into a pale glowing silver hue. The only evidence she deigned to show off her true race. "Indeed not," She confirmed, "Though they're to be commended for caring for our child."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Scott lock his jaw, "I see."

"I was not aware that you were in close proximity of him." Mitch shifted nervously as his aunt glanced at him, clearly doubting his sanity, "I suppose you were too young to know our ways before your parents passed from this realm."

"Clearly, I'm missing something here." Scott said, his voice impassive and cold, "And clearly Mitch has been hiding something very important from me." Mitch winced, "What is all this talk of humans, race, earth, mate bonds- what the fuck is going on?"

She looked at him and arched a defined brow. Mitch licked his lips and nodded, they had to get everything out in the open. He had no idea how this was going to go but hoped he might come out of it with both his sanity  _and_  his friendship with Scott intact.

It felt like this was pushing his best friend too far.

Venan clearly decided to answer Scott's question, "Approximately 20 years ago, we lost contact with a small group of explorers and travelers, and Mitchell's parents were among them. He was born off-planet," She said casually, "So we weren't aware of his existence until we received communication from another member of the crew and were informed he was deposited safely on Earth." She frowned, "Your planet is considered friendly and non-hostile so we focused our rescue efforts on crew members in more dire need."

"... so you're saying that you and- and  _Mitch_  are not humans." Scott's voice was faint.

"We're not." She confirmed and Mitch felt Scott's shock as if it was his own. "And that's all I can say about our race to a human. We're not at liberty to discuss any vital information with humans unless we have prior authorization. I've only allowed this conversation to continue because this matter concerns you as well-"

Oh god, no.

"It doesn't concern him." Mitch interrupted. His aunt could probably sense Mitch's attachment to Scott and make the right deductions. Thankfully, Mitch hadn't mentioned Scott once so his best friend might not connect the dots regarding their rejected bond. "Aunt, let's table that discussion for a while. We can explai-"

"Yeah, fuck you," Mitch stilled, turning to look at Scott in shock. Furious blue stared right back him, "I know what you're trying to do, but it's not gonna work. You know better than to think I'm an idiot, Mitch."

"Scott-"

Scott made a sharp gesture and rose to his feet, causing Mitch to flinch and retreat a little. Cold inevitability settled in his heart as his best friend gazed down at him with an expression he had never seen on Scott's face.

"Four wounds, wasn't it?" Mitch swallowed as Scott crouched down before him, "Four wounds from rejected bonds that form during sex."

There was no hiding it. Mitch's eyes fell closed as he leaned back and let Scott deduce everything.

"You think I'm stupid enough to not connect the dots here? Really?" Scott asked furiously, "I spent  _years_  wondering what was going on. You think I didn't notice? You think I didn't know something was wrong? Mitch after the last time we were together, people thought you had fucking  _cancer_  because you were so devastated.  _Everyone_  could see it!"

He flinched. That wasn't a pleasant time for him; so empty, so relentlessly cold.

Scott's voice was raw, "I get why you didn't tell me about it when we were kids, but last year? After everything?"

"And what was I supposed to say?" Mitch asked, suddenly exhausted by it all. His eyes stung as a feeling of despair settled over him, "Hey Scotty, I'm an alien from a planet I don't remember the name of and you've been hurting me while we fuck so let's not?" He felt boxed in, "You probably missed this little bit of information while you were spying on us, but I didn't know  _anything_. I just knew you and I were incompatible, that's it."

"Incompatible?" His best friend asked incredulously and Mitch opened his eyes, " _Incompatible?!_ " Scott's voice was a low, dangerous-sounding growl, "Where's the incompatibility, huh? I love you, I  _ache_  for you day and night!" He flinched, "And I know you love me too. Until today, I didn't know  _why_  you rejected this, why you pulled away every time after you let your guard down-"

Scott sucked in a breath and Mitch felt his heart falter at the expression on his best friend's face, "All this time, I thought you were scared, that you weren't ready for a serious relationship. Hell, I even thought you liked the sex but not the man."

Mitch recoiled at that, "Scotty no!" Never. He  _wouldn't-_

"And now you're telling me that  _I've_  been rejecting  _you?_  That sleeping with me has harmed you for life? That you'll need years of treatment to recover from it? What the fuck? I-" Scott gripped his hair roughly and Mitch ached at the sight of devastation written on his face. He never,  _never_  wanted Scott to feel guilty for this, for his messed up alien biology. " _Why didn't you tell me?_ "

There was no way he could have but Scott didn't understand that. He would probably never understand that.

"Regardless of what your relationship is like, he couldn't have told you." Venan intervened, "He had no proof and it was too much of a risk."

His best friend turned towards her, "Tell me how to fix this." Scott practically begged, "What do I need to do? How did those other humans do it? There must be  _something_  I can do!"

Venan looked at Scott for a long time, studying his expression with her otherworldly eyes before she glanced at Mitch, "Mating bonds aren't my area of expertise. I need to get to my vessel and consult with others before I can help."

"Will that take five years?" Scott demanded, "What can you tell me? I mean, you said humans project their thoughts and feelings right? I'm definitely not shy or reserved so why doesn't the bond connect?"

Mitch's lips curved into a dim smile as his aunt's expression shifted from indifference to respect. Scott managing to catch and retain so much information during his eavesdropping session was certainly impressive.

She nodded and stood, "It will just take a few hours." She hesitated for a moment, "You might truly be incompatible," Venan pointed out gently, "There have been cases in the past... unfortunately, the only solution in such cases has been total separation with no contact."

Mitch sucked in a sharp breath, looking at his aunt in alarm.  _"Total separation?"_  Could he bear it? He didn't think he could. The mere thought of it sent ice rushing through his veins.

Mitch glanced at Scott and winced when his expression settled into that fierce cast he knew so well. "We'll see about that." He growled and Mitch closed his eyes in dismay. There was no way Scott was gonna let this go.

When Venan started walking towards the door, Mitch scrambled to his feet, "Aunt, do you want me to-"

"I will manage my own transportation, Mitchell. This isn't my first time on Earth." She said with some amusement, "Clearly you need to discuss some things with your mate." Mitch felt a sudden burst of warmth at that but pressed the hope to the back of his mind. There was no time to dwell on it.

Without Venan acting as a buffer between them, the silence was heavy and grim. Mitch could feel Scott's gaze on his back but he didn't think he had the courage to turn around.

"God, I'm so sorry."

Mitch spun around and looked at Scott in alarm. His friend was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking ashen and completely undone, "Mitchy, I'm so sorry, I don't eve-"

"Scott, come on," He stepped forward tentatively, "This isn't your fault."

"It is!" Scott reached for him before flinching back, "Does it hurt when I touch you? I- have I been-"

"Hey, hey, hold on," Mitch hurried forward, wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling him into a tight embrace, "You don't hurt me, Scotty. You  _never_  hurt me." He pulled back enough to look at his best friend in the eye, "My fucked up biology is hurting me and you have no influence over that."

Scott shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Mitch, "I've been rejecting you! That's my fucking fault!"

Mitch took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. "Scott, I never blamed you." He admitted softly, "Even when it first happened all those years ago, I didn't blame you. This... this isn't your problem or responsibility. It is  _my_  lot to deal with."

Scott looked down at him in disbelief, "How can you say that?" He asked hoarsely, "This is  _our_  relationship, Mitch. Yours and mine. If it's not working out, I have some responsibility in it!"

"Which is why we are talking about it." Mitch admitted with a sigh, "Because you... because you love me." He pressed a light kiss to Scott's chest with a resigned smile, "If you didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"How is that fair?" Scott demanded, "If I didn't love you or if I was in a relationship, you wouldn't have let me have any say? You wouldn't have let me help at all, even though it is my fault?"

"It is  _not_  your fault." Mitch said firmly, "Me loving you or bonding with you doesn't mean anything. It doesn't make me entitled to your love and it doesn't mean you are obligated to help me." When Scott opened his mouth to protest Mitch shook his head, " _No_." He sagged against his best friend as exhaustion caught up to him. His hands were still shaking and nothing felt steady, but he needed to nip Scott's guilt at the bud before it had a chance to grow.

"Scotty, listen to me," He knew Scott caught the weakness in his tone from the way he sat down and pulled Mitch onto his lip, "This isn't your fault or my fault, it is just how things are right now. At least now I  _know_ what's going on now so we might be to find a solution to this mess."

Scott was silent for a long moment before he nodded hesitantly, curling around Mitch like he could shield him from all pain.

Mitch smiled sadly and let him.

***

"I see. This is indeed problematic." Venan paced as Healer Tadal considered Mitch's situation, "You sensed  _nothing_  from Scott Hoying? No dissonance or disruption of any kind?"

"None but my sensing skills are mediocre at best," She sat down before the console, "Mitchell seems to have far keener senses, very responsive to stimuli, even without the bond wound influencing it." Her lips twisted in sympathy, "He must have struggled dearly as a child."

The healer tisked in dissatisfaction, "He is a child still."

"Not on Earth," She reminded him gently, "Here he is an adult and he certainly has the maturity and command of one."

Tadal favored her with a look of keen disapproval, "I don't find this situation acceptable. Surely bringing them both here is the wisest course of action."

"Mitchell has impressed upon me that he can't leave. His obligations will keep him on Earth for many years, I believe."

"My ability to help is limited by distance and lack of information, Venan. You have weak sensing capabilities and Mitchell isn't trained enough to notice abnormalities. How do you expect me to assist under these circumstances?"

"Even if I attempt to bring him home, it will take too long Tadal. By the time we reach, he will be worse than he is now." She pointed out reasonably, "There have been similar cases in the past, is that not correct?" Tadal frowned but nodded. "We must simply start from there. Surely, we might be able to find at least  _one_  common element?"

The Healer stilled, his gaze snapping towards to this right, "Common element..." He tapped rapidly on the screen near him, his lips pursed in a disapproving scowl, "Halflings."

Venan froze, sucking in a sharp breath, "Are you certain?"

Tadal nodded grimly, "Every single case involves halflings."

She sagged in her seat and closed her eyes in dismay, "That's... not good."

Tadal started typing briskly, "I will pull records and research on the matter and transfer them to you. You question Mitchell's boy about his family history."

"No halfling has ever bonded." She pointed out faintly.

Tadal scoffed, "That doesn't mean this one won't. We must just find a way and I  _will_ find it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to my wonderful beta rainbowsraging for looking over this and fixing my mess <3 Here you go, more alien!Mitch.

Scott spent half the night tossing and turning. Really, sleep was the last thing he could do right now, not after learning what he did to Mitch. Memories of times they'd been together plagued his mind and he tried to dissect everything. He looked over every interaction he could recall, tried to remember if Mitch had ever flinched or recoiled at his touch.

Was Mitch  _that_  good at hiding or had Scott just been too blinded by pleasure to see? It didn't make sense,  _nothing_  about their relationship made sense. It was the worst sort of irony to know he had a  _soul bond_ with a person he called his  _soul mate_  and his own soul was somehow rejecting it.

Mitch had been infuriating. They had the best, most intimate, and most intense friendship but every time they crossed that line, Mitch drew back like it meant nothing. He drew back and he suffered. Scott might portray the image of being a goofball but he was no idiot.

He had known something was holding Mitch back, something made him pull away every time they got too close. Scott had been helpless against it and could only watch from afar as his best friend retreated like his world had shattered every time. He had tried asking, but it never worked.

And now he knew why it didn't work.

With a frustrated huff, he sat up and quickly got out of bed. He was too anxious, too unsettled to sleep. There was a gnawing itch under his skin and Scott suddenly  _needed_ Mitch with a fierce longing he couldn't bring himself to deny.

The house was quiet and dark, almost unwelcoming in a way. It was like the new revelation had leached all the warmth from the home they had made together. Somehow, everything felt false now, like the entire foundation of their relationship had been destroyed.

And there was no one to blame. Even if Scott had known before; what would he have changed? Yes, he wouldn't have seduced Mitch back into his arms that one time on tour, but that would still leave Mitch in a bad position.

Questions plagued his mind as he slipped Mitch's door open, peering inside the darkened room. His best friend was asleep - not surprising given his panic attack earlier - but the faint glow of burning candles highlighted his peaceful face.

Drawn as he always was, Scott padded over to the bed and sat down carefully.

Mitch looked healthy. His skin was rosy, breathing steady, and expression clear. There was no sign of any discomfort or illness.

For a brief moment, Scott allowed himself to believe it was all a bad dream. That Mitch was human, that he just wasn't ready for commitment, that the only person hurt by their failed relationship was Scott.

It didn't last long. Memories started to surface in his mind as he gazed down at his best friend, his mind scrambling to understand when moans of pleasure had turned into grunts of agony. He could almost feel the bite of Mitch's nails on his back, he remembered how Mitch's body went cold and clammy after sex - even while Scott held him close - and he was always so pale...

Disgust and nausea clogged his throat, and Scott blinked to banish sudden tears.

Mitch was precious to him in ways words couldn't describe. He was more than his best friend, more than his lover, even more than his  _soul mate_. Sometimes his relationship with Mitch felt weighty, like it was more powerful than any other force in the world. It felt like gravity; sure, certain, and undeniable.

Now it felt like it was all but shattered.

Because what would happen to Mitch if they didn't find a solution to this? Would he suffer for life? Would his  _sensitivity_  grow worse? Would he have to give up doing what he loves?

Would he have to leave Earth?

"Oh honey," Mitch's voice was faint but his arms were strong as they pulled him in and forced him to lie down. He didn't even bother to ask when Mitch had woken up, he just sank into his best friend's embrace. "Scotty, please stop it. Stop thinking."

But he couldn't.

Racing thoughts and endless worry pressed down on him until he could no longer hold it in. His vision blurred and his hands trembled as the true enormity of everything started to settle in. "What happened, Mitchy?" He asked hoarsely, clinging to Mitch with all his strength, "I don't understand... I need to understand. I know you're protecting me, I know why you hid this, but I need to understand how this affects you. I need to because I keep thinking bad things, I keep imagining bleeding wounds I can't see, I kee-"

Mitch hushed him, rubbing his back firmly, "Ok, stop,  _stop_!" Scott snapped his mouth shut as Mitch pressed a light kiss against his head, "Stop, I'll try to explain."

Scott felt Mitch hesitate for a moment, "I don't... I don't really know how to describe it, babe." He replied, "Sex feels... great,  _wonderful_  up to a certain point. It feels better than it has with  _anyone_. And I can actually sense the potential bond, like I  _know_  how strong it can be," Mitch faltered and Scott tightened his arms around his best friend encouragingly, "and then something detaches from me, it feels like a small bubble, a fundamental part of me, but still able to be separate. I think-" Mitch took a deep breath, "I think this small bubble is supposed to merge your big bubble," Scott's lips twitched into a small, helpless smile at the silly metaphor, "but it doesn't encounter a big bubble, it encounters a thorned wall."

Scott sucked in a sharp breath, his amusement abruptly draining away.

"When that bubble comes in contact with your wall, it explodes." Mitch's tone was so bleak, so pained and devastated that Scott had to look up, "It feels like something inside me explodes too, Scotty. It rips gracelessly, ruthlessly through me and it  _hurts_ ," Mitch shuddered in reaction to remembered pain as Scott felt himself grow cold in horror, "I don't... I don't have the words to do it justice."

"What happens after?" Scott asked faintly.

Mitch shrugged uncomfortably, "Some of it heals. I don't feel as raw and jagged after a few weeks. But it's like a vulnerability, a crack. The noise from the outside keeps slipping through these cracks and I can't patch them up. When it's too crowded, too loud, too busy, it feels like the crack is going to expand or the bubble is going to shatter. You know that brief sensation when you're just about to fall but aren't falling?" Scott nodded, "I am in that suspended state for much too long, it's  _horrifying_."

Scott couldn't even begin to imagine what that must feel like, "What about quiet times, when you're at home? Or when you're comfortable."

Mitch's lips twitched in a grim smile, "I'm in the same position as Tantalus."

Scott frowned, "What does that mean?"

Mitch chuckled faintly and drew Scott into a comforting kiss, "Tempted, always."

***

"What are you saying?" Scott asked incredulously as Venan calmly drank kombucha (apparently,  _all_  aliens were obsessed with it). "I'm _part alien?_ "

"We believe that is a possibility," Venan replied, "Healer Tadal scanned our entire database and all cases of mate rejection involve halflings. That might not be the case with you, of course, but it is the strongest clue we have at the moment."

"But how can that be? I don't think my mom or dad are aliens. I mean, wouldn't Mitch recognize them?" Scott's mind was struggling to comprehend this new bombshell. He tried to think if there was  _anything_  off or strange about his parents but...

"It could be your grandparents," Venan explained, "The genetic influence could be potent enough to cause problems. It is against the law to reproduce with different species though mating isn't forbidden. They might have concealed their true identity."

"Illegal because of this?" Scott gestured between him and Mitch, "Because children born aren't... aren't right or healthy?"

Venan hesitated, "There have been complications but halflings lead a relatively normal life. They seem unable to bond, and sometimes experience mental or physical health consequences. We tend to keep- full-bred children away from halflings to prevent bonds."

Scott rubbed his face in dismay, "And since Mitch and I have been around each other for practically all our lives..."

Venan frowned delicately, "Compatibility can be established even as adults. Children are just more open to such bonds and are more likely to establish them with their crechemates." Out of the corner of his eyes, Scott saw Mitch's lips curl in amusement at the strange word, "There's no mystical attraction or predestined bond. The mate bond develops like a friendship or a relationship would, but on a level usually inaccessible to human beings."

"Our friendship has always been a bit intense," Mitch said wryly, "The bond would've developed even if we weren't  _crechemates_ , as you say."

"You say this with great confidence," Venan said, leaning forward with an enquiring look on her face, "Because you are very sensitive, unusually so, one might say. You recognized me instantly, even when I was disguised. I didn't need to prove my identity. That is rare, given your age. Maybe your bond with Scott was a distraction, but surely you must have noticed something different about one of his parents?"

Mitch frowned, his gaze inward, "I don't recall anything. Connie and Rick are pretty ordinary people. Their  _vibe_  isn't any different to regular people for the most part." Scott nodded.

"Wait, Connie." Mitch declared immediately, "I'm pretty certain it's Connie. She pings for me sometimes. But it's pretty weak."

Venan's lips twitched in amusement, "Bonds with people outside your immediate circle will always be weak. We form bonds with parents, siblings, bond mates, and close friends. Sometimes we also bond with people associated with these individuals, like your aunt or Scott's mother. These bonds are always weaker." She shook her head, "You might  _ping_  with her even if she isn't a halfling simply because she is your bond mate's mother. We won't know for certain that Scott is a halfling until we meet his mother and I can sense something from her." She shrugged, "Or his father, I suppose." Venan glanced at Scott, "Are you certain you're not adopted?"

Scott shook his head immediately, "No, pretty sure I'm not."

"I can't get any read on you and I don't know if my sensing capabilities will be able to detect anything from your parents." Venan admitted and Scott frowned, "Mitchell's abilities are much stronger but he is untrained."

Scott glanced at Mitch only to find him staring intensely at him. There was something penetrating about his gaze, like he was looking beyond Scott's body, "Mitchy..."

"Aunt," Mitch called out faintly, his focus still on something _within_ Scott, "Have you sensed humans before? Or do you have any information on what humans feel like to us?"

Scott glanced at Venan and was taken aback by the look on her face. It was intent but surprised, like she was seeing something special. "Like water, cool to the touch, strong, but easy to move around and influence."

He turned back to Mitch and frowned. His friend didn't look pleased with whatever he was seeing, "Scott feels solid, very contained and strong, but also very... restrained but in an  _unhealthy_  way?" Mitch shook his head, "Scott's mental state is much better than mine, why does it feel unhealthy?"

Venan looked at Scott speculatively, "What you think is  _unhealthy_  might just be  _unusual_ , Mitchell. Like I mentioned before, humans aren't psi-null so you are accustomed to them projecting their thoughts. You might have been more comfortable with Scott not only because of the bond, but because he doesn't project  _anything_."

"But he  _does_." Mitch argued immediately, "I  _feel_  his emotions, I sense when he's stressed, when he's in pain, when he needs me by his side and when he needs me gone. I always have."

Scott sucked in a sharp breath at that.

Venan nodded, "But that's not information Scott is projecting towards you, that's something you voluntarily seek. You  _always_  reach for him, Nephew, but he can't reach back because he is, as you say,  _restrained_."

Mitch studied Scott a little moment longer before suddenly his expression shifted, "Wait... if Scott's mental state is better than mine when he is  _restrained_ -"

"Mitchy no." Scott cut him off before that thought could form because he knew  _exactly_  where this was going.

His best friend immediately glared at him, "Scott, we're not playing games here! If we tamper with anything just to establish this bond-"

"Just?  _Just?!_ " Scott slammed his hands on the table, ignoring Mitch's flinch and Venan's tensing, "How about you let  _me_  decide what should be done with  _my_ body? This is both of us! You don't need to be some selfless saint trying to protect me!"

"Scotty-"

"Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you that I  _love_ you? How many times before it gets through your thick skull that I was hurt too?" Mitch froze, his expression startled, "You think it didn't tear me apart when you pushed me away with no explanation? You think just because I don't have some alien psionic wounds, I didn't fucking suffer?!"

Mitch sat back, his wide eyes fixed on Scott as though he was mesmerized.

"You better believe my soul is trapped, Mitchy," Scott hissed out, "You better believe it is banging against that thorn wall, struggling against the restraints to reach you, because I  _know_  my heart on this. I know, ok?"

Mitch stayed silent for a long while, studying him with an openly vulnerable expression.

"Mitchell," Venan said soothingly, "You are viewing these  _restraints_ as an obstacle that needs to be torn down. I find that short-sighted." That snapped Mitch out of his daze and he focused his full attention on his aunt, "View them as entities that give your bond mate unusual control over his abilities. Try to view them as an advantage rather than a disadvantage."

Mitch closed his eyes and Scott took a few deep breaths to master his anger. He had to marvel at Venan's ability to ignore everything and just carry on like he hadn't just lost his shit.

"Your instinct to protect your mate is natural," Venan as the tense air dispersed, "and you shouldn't be scolded for it." Silver eyes flashed cuttingly at his direction and Scott winced. "But Scott is right, this is not a one-sided affair. The loss of the bond will impact him." She frowned suddenly, like she had just stumbled upon a thought, "This bond is reciprocal."

Mitch arched a brow, "You said there were exceptions."

Scott leaned forward as Venan clearly worked her way out of something, "No, we  _believed_  there were exceptions. Reciprocal, Mitchell."

Scott didn't get it but Mitch clearly did because his eyes went wide, "The bond wouldn't have formed at all if he wasn't reciprocating in some way. Those impressions-" He abruptly turned to Scott and looked into him again, "Me sensing his  _moods_."

Venan nodded, quickly fetching a tablet-like device from a bag. Scott watched her navigate through some files briskly, "Healer Tadal emphasised that bond partners of halflings don't sense anything. Halflings feel null and empty, like there's nothing to connect."

Mitch frowned, "And that is consistent with all cases?"

Venan nodded, "As far as we know, yes."

"So why am I sensing things from him, even now," Mitch narrowed his eyes and Scott focused inward, trying to see if he could feel  _anything._ "It's there."

Venan looked intrigued, "I did say you are very sensitive, Mitch. Acutely so."

His best friend glanced at his aunt with a dry look on his face, "Really? You're telling me that I, an untrained person, have super-sensing abilities? That's a little too cliche for me," he murmured sarcastically, looking back at Scott like he just couldn't keep his gaze away.

Venan smiled indulgently, "Training allows you to harness and control, my dear nephew. It doesn't improve sensitivity, that is an inborn skill. And you don't have super-sensing abilities, you are just acutely sensitive and we  _haven't_ trained you to control it. Your senses are free to explore  _and_  accustomed to Scott's restraint so they-"

"Deliberately seek out what little Scott lets through." Mitch concluded as he visibly pulled himself back, "So it's a combination of things. My natural sensitivity, lack of training, long exposure to Scott, and Scott's natural inclination towards me." Venan nodded and Mitch sighed.

Scott felt a surge of hope, "So we can fix it? Now that we know?"

Venan hesitated, looking a bit concerned, "It depends on you, Scott."

He frowned and glanced at Mitch, who looked grim and resigned, "What?"

"You can't sense  _anything_ , can you, Scott?"

Scott swallowed and sat back because they were right.

He couldn't sense  _anything._


End file.
